


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Sam and Gene hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #125](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2079424.html?thread=25436864#t25436864). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

The first time is an accident.

They’re reaching for the same file and their hands accidentally collide. Static sparks briefly and Gene jerks his hand away, glaring at Sam. But Sam doesn’t appear to have noticed, head buried in the file and reading intently.

The second time they’re supposed to be running. 

Sam pauses for a reason unknown to Gene. Frustrated and harried, Gene reaches back to drag him along. He means to grab him by the elbow, but Sam moves and suddenly he’s squeezing Sam’s fingers, pelting down the street after their suspect and wishing he could let go.


End file.
